


Calling of a Hero

by Lackystars



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, bad future but not really, grima!robin - Freeform, robin/kiran maybe?, tw: self-harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackystars/pseuds/Lackystars
Summary: In an attempt to reach out to his newest hero, Kiran invites Robin to a friendly game of chess. However, when Robin brings up Kiran's preference for a certain blue haired lord and decides to give him some love advice, Robin realises how glad he truly is to have been summoned into this world.





	1. Prelude

“You’ve fallen for him haven’t you?” Robin asked playfully, a coy smile on his face. The two tacticians were in the recreation room of the Askran castle, playing a simple game of chess. Askran chess was coincidentally exactly the same as chess in the real world. Fitting as it were, the white pieces matched Kiran’s white and gold robe, contrasting with the dark purples and browns Robin wore. The game had just begun, and Kiran was about to make his first move. Initially, Robin was a bit surprised when Kiran had asked for a game, but he couldn’t deny the budding tactician’s request. Also, Robin was curious to see whose tactics would win, to see how the cogs in his mind spun. Who knows, maybe he could also learn a thing or two? Kiran shakily moved his pawn forward.

“Wh-what? What are you talking about?” Kiran stuttered out, his face burning. In truth, Kiran knew perfectly well what the Ylissean tactician was referring to, but feigned ignorance for the sake of humility. Robin smirked as Kiran had unwittingly exposed his queen. With a few more turns and some conditioning, Robin could easily win the game. He had anticipated this reaction; after all, it was his role to predict the turn of events on the battlefield, and by extension, that included the personal relationships of his units. He knew it was a bad habit, sticking his nose into other people’s business, but it was often for the best. Robin couldn’t afford to have petty disputes costing the life of a Shepard. With that, a sombre thought crossed the white haired tactician’s mind.

_I’m all alone. In this strange world, there’s nothing familiar here. Can I really call this place home? I will never be able to see the Shepherds again. I won’t be able to see Lon’qu overcome his gynophobia or play with Nowi once more. Then again, maybe it is for the best that I left them. I will not have to see the look of betrayal on their faces as they helplessly watch me murder their captain. I will not have to see the Shepherds fall apart as without their tactician and commander, the Grimleal will defeat them-_

“Um Robin, you haven’t taken your turn. I know you need to have a moment to think, but is there any particular reason why you’re frowning at the wall with such a crestfallen look? It’s not like it killed your mother or someone, right?” Kiran interrupted, with concern in his eyes. Was the look on Robin’s face that serious? Robin moved a pawn forward.

_Mother… I’m so, so sorry. Please forgive me for throwing away your life just like that. I know you tried so hard to protect me from Validar… But I was too weak. I gave in and submitted to Grima._

 “It’s nothing. Anyway, this isn’t about me. I know the way you look at prince Alfonse.” Robin stated, and he saw Kiran’s eye involuntarily twitch. Bingo. He moved another pawn forward, not realising his careless mistake. A diagonal pathway directly to the king was unveiled.

“Why, am I not even allowed to look at our prince for his azure eyes may steal my heart away?

“It’s not just that. Your voice goes a half step up in pitch and you always play with your hair whenever you talk to him. And you also bite your bottom lip.”

“Do I really do that? Your observation skills are a bit creepy…”

“As a tactician, you have to be observant. You have to account for every little detail- it can either make or break your plan. Lives are at stake and everything factors into their survival. For example, you have to realise that I am baiting you into exposing your king.” Robin stated smugly, and watched as Kiran broke into a panic. Robin took a random piece and moved it. It didn’t matter what it was, regardless, he was going to win. “What do you think the most important chess piece is?”

“Um, the queen?”

“You could say that. She does the power to do whatever she pleases, to go wherever she wants and take whatever she needs.”

Kiran hurriedly moved the king away from the exposed path.

“But I think the most important piece is the player themself. They are the one in control of the board.  They are the one who determines if victory or failure is in their hands. They determine the fate of the pieces. These pieces are powerless to change their fate, no matter how much they believe otherwise. That hope will never die. The bonds they have just aren’t strong enough.”

_All I am is just another mere pawn to our summoner. I am replaceable._

“Robin, are you okay? What brought this on?” Kiran was seriously concerned for Robin. Never before had he sounded this grim, this hollow. Kiran knew that he had his own demons to face but he didn’t know to what extent. From his pained voice, Kiran knew that it was eating Robin up from the inside. Kiran also knew that Robin had suffered from some mental health issues. His long sleeves often disguised the fact, but sometimes Kiran could see faint slashes across his arms. However, he didn’t want to press the issue, knowing that Robin would confide in him at the right time.

“Nothing. I’m just… reminiscing.” Robin said quietly. Kiran was a bit annoyed by this non-committal response. It was clearly not nothing. “Anyway, this isn’t about me. If you truly love him, then tell him. Before it’s too late.

“Too late?”

“Yeah. Soon enough, you’ll find yourself robbed of the chance, helpless to stop it. Regret is all you feel as your mind is clouded with hopeless ‘what-ifs’.”

_I wish I could see him again. Just one more time, I wish to see him smile. I don’t want my last memory of him to be his face, contorting in immense pain yet trying to console me as I stab him in the chest._

 “It seems as if you’re speaking from experience. I don’t want you to share anything you are uncomfortable with but just know that I am here for you. You can tell me anything and I will listen, okay?”

“Yeah.  Thank you, Kiran. I can't tell you everything just yet, but when the time comes, I'll know to come to you." Robin said, and with that, he got out of his seat and began walking away. Kiran protested, 'Hey, where are you going?" but his voice sounded tinny and hollow. All Robin could focus on was the sudden pounding in his head. He left the recreation room and headed towards his personal quarters.

He raised a hand to turn the knob but then hesitated. The Mark of Grima that was once on his right hand was no longer there, but the sin of killing the man he loved and leaving his troops to their doom branded him as an abhorrent traitor whose cowardice was far more evil than the Fell Dragon itself. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- There is a somewhat graphic description of violence in this chapter.

Kiran didn’t know what to think of Robin. On the one hand, he seemed like a well-mannered, quiet, unassuming young man. He was amicable to all, willing to lend an ear, and offered some solid advice. In some ways, the high deliver reminded Kiran of himself. But on the other hand, he hid scars, and although invisible, he knew that they cut deep. Kiran wanted to help him in whatever way he could. After all, it wasn’t exactly easy being taken away from your world and plonked straight into the middle of another.

_Kiran tried really hard to stay awake, he really did. But not even the double shot long black from that cute barista was enough to keep him even remotely aware of the professor’s lecture. He couldn’t wait until it was over. As much as Kiran would have loved to learn about how Sigmund Freud’s diet significantly impacted on his teachings, his body decided that sleep was even better. Kiran was thankful that he was in the back row of the lecture theatre and that Kate was there to cover him if need be._

_“...Don’t wake me up unless there’s something more important than the influences of meat on the development of sexuality…” Kiran murmured to nobody in particular. He thought he heard a faint, ‘okay’ from next to him but at this point, sleep was already taking him. His eyelids lazily drooped as he fell into the realm of the unconscious._

_An unholy scream pierced the heavens as a young man fell from a literal tear in the sky. Shimmering, the crevice spilled a bright, almost artificial blue light yet was crackling with an unearthly energy. All the while, the young man was yelling at the ever encroaching ground, wishing his descent would be prolonged for just that extra moment. He closed his eyes, hoping he would meet his impending doom sooner rather than later. At least the darkness provided some sort of solace. Although Kiran liked roller coasters and thrill rides, they were nothing compared to the force rippling through his body, shaking his very core. The fear gripped his heart with icy tendrils, and rendered his brain incapable of conducting nerve impulses. Kiran continued to fall like a brick._

_…He was falling for a bit too long. Kiran hesitantly opened his eyes again. It was as if the ground was opening up to swallow him whole, but it didn’t actually look like it was getting any closer. At least the long grass looked nice and soft. Maybe this was all just a strange dream and his professor was subconsciously punishing him for falling asleep during his psychology lecture? Instantly, he hit the ground, hard. Black spots danced in his vision, leaving deathly dark trails in their way. His breath was abruptly knocked out of him and the momentum of his fall had him bouncing along, swallowing grass along the way. Yet strangely… he felt no pain. He felt the force of each bounce but his body did not register the pain. Maybe the trauma was so great that his body decided to shut down and go to sleep for a while. Winded, Kiran started violently coughing. He focused his eyes upward. Clear blue skies with lazy white clouds rolling around. He glanced to the side. Tall, crumbled white pillars were dotted along a courtyard of sorts in the middle of some grassy, flat plains. Ancient ruins? In the middle of the courtyard was a stone sculpture with a mural on its surface. It depicted a massive golden tree, bearing strange, multi coloured orbs, and people praying at the base of the tree. Was this a shrine? To the other side there was a beautiful white castle. It exhibited grandeur and glory with its elegant towers rising out- a stairway to heaven._

_Kiran tried to get up off his back, but his muscles refused and rioted with atrophy. Although there was no pain, the fall still had the same impact as it would otherwise. He grimly imagined that if this happened in real life, he would be an ugly mess of disfigured limbs and bodily fluids. If that happened, would there even be enough of him left to identify him? Suddenly, Kiran could hear footsteps, getting louder and louder, as well as the clinking of metal on metal._

_“Ooh! You’re here? Then the ritual actually worked? Ahem…” a perky, feminine voice called out. Feeling very aware of his erratically pounding heart, Kiran nervously directed his gaze to the newcomer. She sounded familiar…_

_“A-AH, K-KATE! Please don’t sacrifice me to Mr. Rogers! I need to keep up that good student façade because I’m only here on a scholarship and if he catches me skipping out on class then I’m as good as dead! I will actually buy you that new Fire Emblem game-“ Kiran frantically stammered out but then promptly stopped when he realised that the girl in question was not Kate. He could feel his face heating up over such an outburst. Although Kate had auburn hair and enjoyed her cosplay, the strange woman had crimson red hair and was wearing white and gold armour with a blue underlay that looked far too intricate and detailed for a mere costume. The woman exuded power with her stance but it did not feel foreign or threatening, rather, it radiated strength and experience._

_“Um… okay then? Are you alright there?” the woman questioned in an astounded tone. There were equal parts of concern and disdain in her voice. Kiran wanted to quip back with a sarcastic,_ ‘No, does it look like I am alright?’ _but he forced to stay his tongue. When he was under stressful situations, he had the bad habit of blabbing on. Talking, voicing his thoughts out loud calmed him, but it generally wasn’t the best plan of action. “Anyway… My name is Anna. I am the commander of the Order of Heroes. It is a pleasure to meet you. And you are?” Anna continued._

_“Kiran.”_

_“I see.” Anna confirmed. Suddenly, she pulled out a long parchment scroll from the inside of her armour. Her eyes quickly scanned the text on the paper as she quietly murmured to herself. Kiran didn’t know if he should be relieved or offended by the fact that was being blatantly ignored. Moments later, he heard Anna exclaim, “That’s the one!”_

_“Ah yes, forgive me but I had forgotten my line. ‘Oh Great Hero from another world! Thou hast come so far to fulfil your role in our legend! For our kingdom now stands on the very brink of ruin and thou…’” Anna stated theatrically. If Kiran didn’t know any better, he would have thought Anna was a travelling actor spouting Shakespeare or something. She quickly glanced back at her scroll, her brow furrowed in dismay._

_“Why did you stop? I was quite enjoying your monologue.”_

_“As much as I like my theatrics, there’s something wrong here. ‘And thou…’?  Hold on. Are you really our Great Hero? You don’t look the thee-and-thou type. See, in the script, it has a picture of the Summoner along with the rest of the words I’m supposed to say as a part of the ritual. But you don’t exactly fit the bill here. What are you even wearing? Is that some sort of forsaken blue leather?” Anna quipped, pointing at her ‘script’. Kiran looked at her scroll, and indeed, there was a picture of a regal figure holding a weird looking gun adorned in elegant white and gold robes. It was a stark contrast compared to Kiran’s simple denim jeans and t-shirt._

_“FOUND YOU!”_

_Anna and Kiran whipped around to the source of the barbaric voice that was bellowed out. Their eyes rested on to a soldier wielding a brutish axe. Kiran stared at the man in shock- never before had someone looked at Kiran with such malice, their eyes glinting with murderous intent. The soldier was about to kill him. He was ungodly close to the pair; it was a mystery as to how he had sneaked up behind them._

_Suddenly, time had stopped. In the blink of an eye, the axe fighter leaped to Kiran, swinging his axe at his head. Kiran couldn’t move-his eyes were glued to the mesmerising arc the axe made as it cut through the air. He slowly resigned himself to the fact that he was about to die to the hands of some brute and in some strange land._

_“Get back!” Anna called out behind him, and the spell was broken. Instinctively, Kiran dodged to the left but it was a bit too late. The axe swung down with a force like no other, and struck Kiran’s shoulder. A torrent of fire was unleashed in his veins. Pain flared in his shoulder as he let out a blood curdling scream. His eyes watered and he slowly looked over to the wound. He nearly blacked out at the sight of blood, his blood, disgustingly taint his shirt and the skin around the area. The adrenaline coursing through his body beckoned him to run but all he could do was stare at his wound. It was a miracle that his head wasn’t currently split into two. Nausea swelled up from within._

_However, it seemed as if the soldier would not grant Kiran the luxury of time to process his pain. The axe fighter span around, preparing for another assault on the young man. Yet, his attack would never come to pass. Accompanied by a battle cry, his last memories would be of a flash of red as Anna delivered a swift, fatal blow to his chest._

_Anna quickly hurried over to Kiran. The young man was shivering. Anna felt a rush of sympathy surge through her. She could never forget the very first time she was on a battlefield. The pain wasn’t the only reason Kiran was suffering such an averse reaction- it was the fact that someone was quite actively trying to murder him. Anna didn’t exactly know where Kiran came from or what experiences he went through, but she knew that he would the Great Hero of Zenith as prophesised. She swiftly pulled out her last vulnerary and bandage from her inventory. She made a mental note to stock up when they got back. Anna ripped off the bloodied sleeve, exposing the wound._

_“I must warn you, this is going to hurt. A lot. But I promise you this is for the best because we can’t have it infected before we get it checked out properly, and although it stings at first, the pain will go away. Make sure to clench your teeth or something- I don’t want you to bite your own tongue.” Anna reassured. Kiran faintly nodded. Deftly, Anna applied the healing salve to the wound and almost savagely, Kiran flinched. The sensation of the ointment felt weird on his skin. Whereas the axe had burned like fire, the vulnerary burned like ice. The pain was numbed, only to be replaced by something akin to frost burn. However, it was helping to relieve some of the pain and it was definitely better than nothing._

_An eternity passed and Anna was finally done. Anna began walking in the direction of the white castle as Kiran silently followed._

_“Whew we took care of him. Anyway, as I mentioned before, I’m Anna, the commander of the Order of Heroes. We believe that Heroes should live free. Our enemies, however, enslave them- the fiends. This realm has gateways to the worlds where Heroes come from. Have you heard of the world of Awakening?”_

_“Vaguely? But all I know is that those are the games-“ Kiran began but was quickly cut off._

_“I’m sorry, did you just say ‘game’? I assure you that this no mere novelty! We are in a war and you are the fated hero that will save our kingdom from ruin!” Anna interrupted. Her voice sounded oddly cheery. However, almost menacingly, her tone shifted to a darker one. “Ah, so you know about the true nature of these worlds. Please don’t say anything about the events that occur in them to the others. We wouldn’t want to create some paradoxes, now do we?”_

_“O-okay…”_

_“Anyway, Heroes come from all sorts of places! The Emblian Empire invades those worlds and binds their Heroes to their service. We fight for their freedom! That soldier was from the Emblian Empire, which will soon invade our neighbouring kingdom Askr.”_

_“Emblian Empire? The kingdom of Askr? Just where exactly are we?”_

_“I know it’s hard to understand, but everything will come together. This realm is called Zenith. It is ruled by two major, opposing factions- the Emblian Empire and the kingdom of Askr. Now’s not the best time for a history lesson, but basically they were led by two dragons and they lived in harmony. That was good and all, but here we are now-the Emblian Empire has been invading our kingdom, and we’re losing this war.”_

_“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that. But why am I here? I’m just one guy.”_

_“Kiran, you’re not just ‘one guy’. You are the Great Hero. You are the fabled one destined to save us. I was desperate for help, you know? That’s why I summoned you here. Please, our kingdom is on the brink of falling and you’re the only one who can change our future!”_

_“Anna… I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can live up to your expectations. I’m no warrior. You saw how I clammed up in front of that soldier. And I can’t be your tactician.”_

_“Why is that?”_

_“Well, having all of those people’s lives in my hands… I couldn’t bear it, knowing that I had willingly sent them to their deaths. These soldiers would fall, obliviously believing that they had sacrificed themselves for a greater cause, when really, I had just used them as mere pawns.”_

_“But that’s the thing about war, Kiran. These people trust you to lead them to victory. Just as they trust me to command them. Without us, the army would be entirely defeated. It falls on us to protect them just as we rely on them to fight for our kingdom. We must have faith in them.” Anna exclaimed, desperation creeping into her voice. And then under her breath, Kiran faintly heard, “And besides, you’ve done it before…”_

_Kiran ignored her quiet addition. He assumed it was to do with the nature of these worlds._

_“I don’t know…” Kiran murmured._

_“Sorry, I was a bit too heavy on you. I can’t force you to do anything. Here, let me show you something.” Anna said, bringing out a mysterious blue, white and gold looking gun like device. It seemed like those colours were the motif around here._

_“What is it?” Kiran asked. He was rather fascinated by the ‘gun’- it was beautiful but frightening. It had a rather large barrel, and wisps of multi-coloured magic were dancing around it. Just what exactly did it shoot?_

_“First things first, this here is the ancient relic Breidablik. It’s what I used to summon you here, but it looks like I was a bit off. I definitely wasn’t expecting for you to fall out of the sky. Sorry about that.” Anna answered as she gave Kiran the Breidablik. Kiran let out a small gasp of wonder- the gun felt so right! The grip was the perfect size and texture for his hands, almost if they were made for each other. It was a good weight- light, but with a sense of purpose and value. Kiran’s finger rested on the trigger. Then he realised there were more pressing matters to discuss rather than him fan-boying over a magical gun._

_“It fires something out of it, according to legend, but Breidablik doesn't look like any bow I've ever seen. The legend also calls it "the true key", which, if raised high, will summon the Great Hero who can fire it. That's what I did. And now you're here. So it's all yours now.”_

_“Wait, you’re telling me that you summoned me here with a gun that shoots magical portals?” Kiran asked, admiring the way it looked it in his hands. “That sounds like something I’ve heard before… What was that game called again?”_

_“…Anyway, the gun shoots gateways to other worlds, more or less. Pretty cool, huh?”_

_“Yeah. What ammunition does it require?”_

_“It uses these strange looking sphere things…” Anna brought out some of the mysterious ‘orbs’. She had 15 of them. They shimmered with a magical multi-coloured sheen and they looked familiar… Kiran then realised that they were the orbs depicted in the mural on the stone sculpture by the ruins._

_“Hopefully you’ll figure out how to use it.” Anna said. Kiran experimentally pushed the ‘trigger’ of the divine relic._

_Suddenly, a bright light enveloped the world around them._

_“What’s that?! It’s coming from…” Anna cried out._

_The light subsided, and in its place was an unconscious young man. He had white, almost silver hair and was wearing a large coat, decorated in deep purples and browns. He began to stir._

_“Ugh… Now where did I wake up this time?” the white haired man breathed out, almost light heartedly. It was as if he was used to randomly being summoned to different world._

_Kiran smiled. At least he wouldn’t be all alone in all of this madness. At least there would be someone who understood the situation he was in._

_“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank you so much for over 500 hits and 40 kudoses!! I seriously wasn't expecting this and I'm so glad that you lovely readers have graced me with your presence. I apologise for the delay, but I was so caught up in school and work and I hope this longer chapter somewhat makes up for it. I know the flashback seems forced, but I wanted to introduce some lore elements and backstory. Also, I've drafted out the next few chapter so they should be coming out soon! Now, I've got a question to ask. Do you want to see support conversations between other units, or should I have 'bonding' events where everyone is involved? Or maybe both? (I'm already planning to have the 5 star level 40 conversations in some form.)
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support, and I shall see you soon! :)


End file.
